Me wants it!
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Kotak ciptaan Verde dapat membuat ilusi menjadi nyata. Ada satu hal yang Fran inginkan untuk menjadi nyata.


Disclaimer: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano; Me wants it! © Kao'Ru'Vi

Rating: K

Summary: Kotak ciptaan Verde dapat membuat ilusi menjadi nyata. Ada satu hal yang Fran inginkan untuk menjadi nyata.

* * *

><p><strong>Me wants it!<strong>

© Kao'Ru'Vi

* * *

><p>"…. Begitulah cara kerjanya." Verde menutup acara demonstrasinya saat Mukuro mengeluarkan sebuah <em>minidisc<em>―yang berasal dari ilusi buatannya―dari dalam kotak.

Para penonton, yang hanya terdiri dari empat orang itu, bertepuk tangan riuh. Ralat. Fran dan Ken bertepuk tangan riuh, MM melihat dengan mata berbinar-binar, sementara Chikusa hanya memanjangkan lehernya sedikit, tanda bahwa ia juga tertarik.

"Keren sekali, _byon_!" Ken berseru sambil melompat-lompat heboh. Tentu saja ia patut disalahkan kalau-kalau gedung yang sudah bobrok itu tiba-tiba runtuh karena kelakuannya.

"Hebaaaat~" Fran pun terlihat antusias.

Mukuro, sebagai salah satu 'staff' dari sesi demonstrasi tadi, memutuskan untuk tidak ambil bagian dalam sesi selanjutnya dan duduk di sofa kesayangannya sambil bersenandung pelan, senang dengan apa yang didapatkannya.

"Jadi, ilusi yang dibuat di dalam kotak ini akan jadi nyata?" Fran memulai sesi tanya jawab.

"Begitulah. Selama kau membuatnya di dalam kotak ini." Verde menjawab tanpa berusaha menutupi nada bangga pada suaranya.

"Jadi, _me_ bisa membuat PSP, NDS, _roller skate_, atau mainan yang lainnya?" tanya Fran lagi.

"Oya, oya. Isi kepalamu hanya dipenuhi dengan mainan, _Ochibi_?" Mukuro yang masih asyik dengan _minidisc_-nya tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Praktis sekali. Tidak perlu beli tas atau pakaian model baru." MM ikut berkomentar. Chikusa ikut mengangguk, membenarkan kata 'praktis' yang digunakan MM. 'Praktis' adalah sesuatu yang ia sukai karena merupakan kebalikan dari 'merepotkan'.

Fran tidak menggubris keduanya dan kembali bertanya kepada Verde, "Kau yakin bisa membuat apapun menjadi nyata, Verrypoo?"

Verde mengangguk mantap, memperlihatkan sifat angkuhnya. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku siapa?" katanya. Ia kembali ke kursinya, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sesi tanya jawab ini dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Diraihnya cangkir teh miliknya dan segera menyesapnya. Memberi penjelasan selama demonstrasi tadi membuat tenggorokannya kering.

"Woaah…" Mendengar jawaban Verde, Fran mengambil kotak dengan inisial F―kotak yang akan jadi miliknya―dan menimangnya. "Kalau begitu, _me_ mau buat dinosaurus!" serunya.

Efek seruan Fran tadi sangat besar.

Verde menyemburkan tehnya.

Mukuro menjatuhkan _minidisc_-nya.

MM dan Chikusa menatap Fran dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda, kan?'.

Hanya Ken saja yang merespon dengan riang, "Waaaah! Ide bagus, _byon_!"

"Iya, kan?" Fran terlihat senang karena ada yang merespon.

Hening sesaat. Duo bocah itu memang…yah, bocah.

"Kufufu…" Tawa Mukuro tiba-tiba terdengar. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh, _Ochibi_."

Fran menatap sang _shishou_ dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Ia menoleh ke arah Verde, "Alat ini bisa membuat makhluk hidup menjadi nyata juga, kan, Verrypoo?"

"Te-tentu saja!" Verde tidak suka karyanya disangsikan.

"Jangan bodoh, _Ochibi_. Dinosaurus terlalu besar untuk masuk ke dalam kotak itu," kata Mukuro, terdengar lega karena menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Be-benar! Dinosaurus terlalu besar. Ahahaha…" Verde tertawa agak canggung. Ide membuat hewan purba itu menjadi nyata sebenarnya cukup menarik. Ia akan senang melakukan penelitian mengenai itu lain kali. Tetapi, masih banyak yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Lagipula ia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan seekor dinosaurus, terutama jika dinosaurus itu bersama dengan si bocah apel.

"Kalau begitu, _me_ akan buat telurnya saja! Nanti _me_ yang mengerami telurnya." Bocah bertopi apel itu masih belum mau menyerah.

Bayangan Fran menaiki seekor dinosaurus dan menghancurkan kota segera memenuhi benak semua orang yang ada di sana, kecuali Ken, mungkin. Anak itu mungkin sedang membayangkan betapa serunya bermain-main dengan dinosaurus. Oh, tentu saja itu akan menyenangkan, terutama kalau makhluk itu tidak berusaha menginjak atau memakanmu.

Mukuro segera berdiri dan menusukkan trisulanya pada topi apel yang digunakan Fran. "Berhenti membicarakan hal bodoh dan lanjutkan saja latihanmu!"

"Ouch!" Fran memegangi topi apelnya, menatap Mukuro beberapa saat dengan tatapan datar sekaligus terluka sebelum berjongkok di hadapan Verde.

"Verrypoo, ayo kita lakukan 'itu'," katanya seraya meraih kedua tangan Arcobaleno itu.

"Tu-tunggu, Fran! Kau tidak bermaksud melakukan 'itu' tiap kali Mukuro menusukmu, kan?" Verde terlihat ngeri.

Sayangnya, si bocah apel sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataannya dan mulai berputar. Segera saja tubuh Verde yang mungil harus melayang di udara dengan gerakan berputar sementara Fran menjadi porosnya.

Mukuro menghela napas dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan _minidisc_-nya, tidak terlalu peduli dengan teriakan minta tolong dari sang Arcobaleno. Ken, MM, dan Chikusa juga sudah kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Setidaknya Kokuyo aman dari dinosaurus.

.

Untuk kali ini.

.

.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Fran mengubur benda lonjong sebesar bola rugby itu di belakang gedung Kokuyo Health Center. Setelah benda itu terkubur di dalam tanah seluruhnya, Fran berkata pada gundukan tanah itu, "Jadilah anak baik. Nanti _me_ akan kembali lagi.

"Fran! Mukuro-san memanggilmu, _byon_!" Suara Ken terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Haaaii~" Fran menepuk-nepuk gundukan tanah itu. "Cepatlah keluar dari sana," katanya sebelum berlari menghampiri Ken.

Entah berapa lama lagi sampai terjadi kegemparan di Kokuyo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Lagi-lagi sebuah fanfic tentang Fran. Hahaha...

Pertama-tama...seperti biasa, maafkan atas kegejean judulnya. Bener-bener nggak kepikiran. Jadi asal aja :p -dikeplak-

Ide ini Ru dapet pas iseng baca ulang khr dan, waktu dibilang alat Verde bisa bikin ilusi jadi nyata. Tiba-tiba kepikiran, "Gimana kalo Fran mau bikin dinosaurus?". Jadilah fanfic nan pendek ini... Minim deskripsi, harap dimaklumi, soalnya awalnya Ru ngebayangin ini dalam bentuk doujinshi-apa daya Ru nggak bisa bikin doujin.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, terlebih lagi mau sempetin nge-review.

Saran, kritik, dan komentarnya ditunggu. :)


End file.
